Mutually Beneficial
by Shelby Bean
Summary: Tracy Bell has to sit out a hunt because it's that time of the month. Maybe she should have told Sam or Dean, so they wouldn't pick today to introduce her to Benny. Do you see where this is going?
1. Chapter 1

Tracy was curled around a heating pad, nearly asleep, when the loud knocking on the door pulled her back to the waking world. The boys must be back. She jumped up and ran to unlock the deadbolt and let them in. Still groggy, she almost forgot to check through the peephole first.

"Dean," she smiled as she flung the door open.

He was filthy. As he carried in an armload of supplies, he gave a tired nod. "You miss us?"

She rolled her eyes. Dean knew how much it bothered her to sit out a hunt. She hadn't told him exactly what was going on, but it was obvious she was in a lot of pain. The brothers had insisted she stay at the motel and rest. It didn't take much to convince her, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Just then Sam walked in, tossing a couple bags next to the wall. "Hey Tracy," he gave a tired grin. The hunt must have been a success, as the boys looked exhausted but generally unharmed.

"Well, hello there!" Another voice came from the doorway behind her. She spun and faced the doorway. The man gave a predatory smile. "Who is this lovely young morsel?" Tracy took note of his thick Louisiana accent as she looked him over. He had a stocky, muscular build and a short beard on his face. He clothing seemed a bit out of place, and so did the hat on his head. Tracy's hunter instincts were going wild; something was off about this man, but what?

The brothers seemed unfazed by the man's presence. Dean left his supplies and strode over, motioning with his hand. "Tracy, meet Benny. He's a friend. Benny, this is Tracy. Don't even think about it."

Sam chuckled as he walked back outside. Benny ignored them both, and offered Tracy his hand. "A pleasure to meet you." She reached out to shake his hand. Any friend of the Winchesters.

Cold. His hand was so cold. Tracy yanked her hand free and took a few quick steps backward. "You... but, you're a…"

"He's vampire," Dean finished. "But he only drinks the bagged stuff. Like I said, Benny is a friend."

She shot an accusing glare at Dean. "You trust him?"

"With my life."

Tracy frowned, but she understood how serious that statement was, coming from him. After a long moment, she offered her hand to Benny again. "Nice to meet you." Her heart was thundering, but she kept her chin up.

He shook her hand firmly, but gently, and didn't let go. Instead, he drew her closer. "The pleasure is mine," he said, his voice low. Her stomach did a flip. Benny leaned forward and inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. "Mmmm, there is just something about you."

Vampires. Blood. Oh, crap. Suddenly, Tracy regretted that she hadn't told Dean or Sam why she was on the bench this week. Of course, male hunters never had to worry about the timing of a hunt. Walking into a vampire nest during that time of the month was like ringing a damn dinner bell. She pulled her fingers free of Benny's.

Dean cleared his throat loudly. "I gotta bring the rest of the stuff in. You good?" He looked to Tracy. She nodded, but kept her eyes on Benny. Dean gave Benny a stern look before he walked out. "Behave."

Benny stuck his hands in his pockets. They both watched Dean leave, but as soon as he was out the door, their eyes met. Tracy tried to hide her fear, but she was sure he could hear how fast her heart was racing. His dark, smug grin confirmed it.

"Darlin, can I be honest with you?"

She scowled. "Why not."

The corner of his mouth curled up in amusement. "Truth is, I never kill innocent humans, and I don't bite people. Most days, I drink cold, stale blood from a plastic bag. But there is another way. I've found it can be… mutually beneficial." His gaze traveled down her body, and then he licked his lips.

Tracy felt her eyes grow wide as she realized just what he was implying. "Excuse me?"

"You're a hunter, haven't you ever thought about it?"

"No!" She could tell her voice was getting high and panicky. "Of course not, that's… dangerous!"

Benny smirked. "Maybe for some vamps. I won't hurt you. Quite the opposite, in fact."

She was shaking her head. "How do I know you won't lose control and kill me?"

He thought it over. "What would Dean or Sam do to me if I hurt you?"

Tracy nodded. It was a good point. Then she shook herself; no way was she actually considering this!

"Just think about it, love." Then he stepped closer and whispered in her ear. "But don't wait too long, it's terrible to waste such a good thing." His fingers smoothed over her hair as he stepped back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy felt her cheeks burning as Benny stepped back to look at her. All kinds of excuses were running through her mind. Ironically, they were all the excuses she had heard from ex partners when she had wanted to fool around during this time of the month. Benny was waiting for her to speak. Tracy laughed nervously. "Wouldn't it get.. you know… messy?"

He smirked. "I really hope so."

That made her body react. She should not be considering this! She was a hunter, he was a vampire. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could talk herself out of it. "How do you know I would enjoy it as much as you? I mean, I don't just drop my panties for human guys, much less…"

"Monsters?" he offered. His voice sent a tingle up her back. He stepped closer again. "We can't know for certain until we try, but I do know a few things." He was just inches away, and when he slid one arm around her back, she didn't move away. Benny leaned in and kissed her on the lips. The sensation was like a slow electric shock wave toward the center of her body. He moved his lips over hers, slow and sensual. This was not a man who was in a hurry to get what he wanted. No, he wanted to take his time and savor every moment. He turned his head to the side to kiss her more deeply, and he ran his tongue across her lower lip. Tracy heard herself moan.

"Hey, what the hell?" Dean's voice yanked them out of the moment. Tracy took a step back, mortified. Dean held out his arms, frustration and bewilderment on his face. "Benny, can't I leave you alone for a second? Come on Tracy, we'll get you a separate room."

She could not bring herself to move. Benny kept his eyes on her, giving her a look that turned her insides to butter. The longer she stayed, the more intense his gaze became, in the confidence she would give him the answer he wanted.

Dean walked over to stand almost between them. "I know this isn't my business, Tracy, but are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been under the weather..."

Tracy shifted her feet. "I'm not sick, Dean, it's a female thing."

He frowned in confusion. "But…" Then she watched it slowly dawn across his face. He turned to Benny, then back to her. "Don't tell me you… oh God." He walked away, shaking his head. "Alright, at least let me and Sammy get our stuff out. Oh God."

Benny smiled wide in amusement. He still watched her intensely. "So, is that a yes?"

She felt herself nodding, and her heart beat even faster as he moved in close, wrapping his arms around her body. His lips were on hers, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. He kept one hand on her back, and the other hand slid up through her hair, cupping the back of her head so he could kiss her even harder. He was moving toward the bed, and she blindly let him walk her backwards. When her legs brushed the bed frame, Benny crouched down and grabbed under her thighs, scooping her off her feet. She laughed as he tossed her onto the mattress, then climbed up over her legs.

"Damn it guys, just give me a minute," came Dean's desperate voice.

Tracy propped herself up on her elbows as Benny ran his fingers under the bottom of her shirt, exposing her tan stomach. He looked her in the eyes hungrily, then lowered his mouth to lick and suck at her skin. She grabbed his hair with her hands and gasped for air as he dragged his dull, human teeth across her belly.

"Whoa, what the..." Sam stood in the doorway, looking baffled.

Dean tossed a bag at him. "We're getting another room, come on man." Sam started to protest, but Dean cut him off. "You don't want to know." He dragged his brother out the door.

Benny's hands were under her shirt, stroking her breasts as the door slammed shut. His lips and tongue and teeth traveled over every inch of bare skin he could reach. He paused long enough to pull her shirt over her head, then went back to tasting her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone, and down to the top of her bra. His hands slipped under her back to unhook the clasp, and she grasped handfuls of his shirt in anticipation. He tossed her bra over his shoulder before lowering his mouth to suck gently on her nipple. Tracy let her head fall back as she felt the pleasure jolt through her body. His tongue was strong, and he handled her a bit roughly, just how she liked. Hunters were used to playing rough. When he dragged his teeth across the tender underside of her breast, she moaned, and arched up against him.

He looked down at her. "You ready for more, darlin?"

Tracy was breathing hard. "Hell yeah."

Benny tugged her pants down over her hips, and off, dropping them on the floor. As he moved back up her body, she was suddenly nervous again. He moved up to kiss her once more, running one hand over her torso as his mouth explored hers. He kept teasing her until she was groaning into his mouth. Finally he slipped his hand between her legs, under the fabric of her underwear. Tracy dug her nails into his bicep. His fingers trailed over her sensitive folds, pressing a little as he dragged his middle finger upward, making her toes curl. When he pulled his hand free, he made sure she was watching, as he brought his red fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

* * *

><p>Author Note: More tomorrow, I'm exhausted. Smuttier smut in the next chapter. I did not intend this to be so a slow build. Blame Benny!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

She watched Benny lick his fingers, and need built up inside her. This was such a perfect arrangement. It seemed almost laughable that she had never thought of it before.

"Is there anything you need to get rid of before we start?" Benny asked, already lowering himself to her waist again.

She thought for a moment, then realized what he was asking. "No, we're good!"

He chuckled, but his eyes were dark as he looked down over her. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her pants and underwear, and smoothly pulled them all at once until she was naked beneath him. He licked his lips.

"What about you," she gasped. "You're wearing too many clothes."

He looked pleasantly surprised, but he obediently began to undress, dropping layer after layer on the motel carpet. Tracy pulled herself up to unbutton his pants. He smirked. "Not quick enough for you, darlin?"

When he was down to just his boxers, she put her hands over his. "That's good," she told him with a grin. He nearly sulked, but as she laid herself out before him, it was forgotten. "What are you waiting for," she teased.

Without a word, Benny kneeled and ran his hands up her legs, under her thighs. He trailed his lips up the tender skin, given a gentle bite now and then. Then he hooked her knees over his shoulders. Tracy was already gasping in anticipation when he gave her one final hungry smile.

"Shit," Tracy hissed as his mouth pressed into her. His body was lukewarm, but his breath was cool. As his tongue nudged between her folds, the coldness heightened every sensation. His soft beard tickled the more swollen parts of her. She shivered. He closed his lips around her, sucking gently, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, arching up against his mouth.

He pulled back to look at her. "I hope you ain't in a hurry, pet. Not every day I get a treat like this, so I want to make it last." His eyes traveled all over her body. "Roll over," he told her. With both hands on her hips, he guided her to her hands and knees. Tracy shut her eyes and curled her fingers into the sheets as his mouth traveled over the round swell of her ass, and down between her legs again. She let out a small yelp when his nose pressed between her cheeks. Benny moaned as his tongue lapped at her. His fingers were squeezing her upper thighs. Eventually her arms grew tired, and she fell to her elbows.

In this position, his chin kept bumping against her clit, but not quite enough. "Please, please," she moaned over and over. He kept moving over her with his strong tongue, not just down the center, but out along the fleshy sides, making her every nerve tingle. Tracy looked back over her shoulder, trying to see his face. She groaned with need when he broke contact and sat back.

Benny pulled her up so he could look into her eyes. "I want more."

She just nodded, a little dazed.

He cupped his hands around her face. "Do you trust me?"

Tracy pulled back an inch. "Should I?"

"No matter what you see, I swear that I won't cause you any harm."

After a moment, she nodded. "I believe you." It didn't make any sense, but she always trusted her instincts, and right now she was not afraid.

Benny lay back, and pulled her over him until she was straddling his shoulders. He made a low, growling sound in his throat. "Can I just say, you look as good as you taste." She didn't have a chance to respond. He grabbed her ass with both hands, and pulled her down onto his mouth.

She held onto the headboard, letting her eyes shut and her head tip back. His tongue swirled around her clit, then down between her slick folds, and back again. The wet sounds his lips made were obscene, and she loved it. She let herself get lost in the waves of pleasure he was causing.

He brought his hand between them to rub his thumb against her clit, and Tracy cried out at the sensation. She was getting close to the edge. Her hips circled with his movements. When he slid two fingers inside her, she threw her head back and moaned his name.

It took her a while to notice his mouth was no longer on her. "Benny, please." She reached for his face, but it was hard to concentrate. "Don't stop."

"I've got you, darlin," he soothed, still pumping his fingers in and out of her. His voice sounded strange. She leaned back to look down at him. His teeth were out. Not his human teeth; the other ones. Tracy gasped, and pushed his hand away. He shut his eyes and turned his head to the side. She wondered for a moment if she ought to run away. Though she knew if he wanted to hurt her, he'd already had plenty of opportunities. His sharp, pointed teeth slid back out of sight, and he looked up at her. "Do you want me to go?"

"Fuck no," she said, moving back up. "Not until we finish this."

His eyes crinkled up. "Yes, ma'am." He pulled her even closer this time, running his tongue in hard circles until she was nearly panting. Tracy had one hand in his hair. Luckily, she did not need to worry about being too rough with him.

"I'm close," she whispered, her body shuddering. He hummed greedily in response. "Benny, can you… can vampires… get off?" He didn't answer. "I want you to."

Benny shifted, moving to pull his erection from his boxers. Tracy started to lean back, but his other hand gripped her ass harder. She stayed put. His tongue kept in steady circles until Tracy's body was rocking along with the motion. With his free hand, he stroked himself roughly. A few more flicks of his tongue, and she was gasping, swearing, and moaning on top of him. He was quick to join her, only breaking contact to curse in a language she thought might be French.

Completely spent, she started to roll over to lay next to him, but he stopped her. "Just where do you think you're going?" Benny grinned up at her, wrapping his hands around her knees. "We're just getting started."


End file.
